Nafas
by Azureila
Summary: Meski pahit, meski getir, kaulah pusat dari duniaku, sekarang dan selamanya. Mello/Near. Oneshot. Sekuel dari Mortalitas.


**Nafas**

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Summary**: Meski pahit, meski getir, kaulah pusat dari duniaku, sekarang dan selamanya.

Fic ini ditulis dari sudut pandang Mello terhadap Near, juga sebagai_ future side-story_ dari _**Enigma**_**,** dan merupakan sekuel dari _**Mortalitas**_. Jadi, saya menegaskan untuk lebih dulu membaca _**Mortalitas**_ sebelum menyelami fic ini. Latar waktu kali ini saat Mello menemui Near untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pertempuran final melawan Kira, namun kalau kalian cermati, ada beberapa _scene_ yang saling terkait dengan Mortalitas.

Didedikasikan untuk semua pembaca _**Mortalitas**_yang telah mendukung saya:** cho . 4 . chocolate . luv .** dan **Shizuka Daihyooga** yang menantikan sekuel, **HalfMoon-Smile** yang selalu eksis dengan ketajaman analisa di _review_ maupun forum, **GoodBoyTobi** yang selalu menghibur saya di kala lesu dengan keceriaan, **isumi 'kivic'** yang berbagi obsesi tentang Mello/Near dengan antusiasme luar biasa, **TheSummerDemon **yang mewarnai hari-hari saya dengan asupan MelloNear, dan yang terakhir, **Uchiha Yuki-chan**, saya sudah menjawab permintaan Anda di _review_ lewat fic ini, hehe. Semoga Mello/Near kali ini memuaskan, ya :D

Bagi yang benci Mello/Near maupun _yaoi_, silahkan pergi sebelum muncul keinginan untuk _flame._ Saya seorang pasifis yang cinta damai.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Now burns with glory, and then melts with love;_

_Now his fierce eyes with sparkling fury glow…_

**-Alexander Pope-**

* * *

Terkurung di ruangan privat, terkukung oleh tembok, terhalangi dari penetrasi dunia luar, aku tegak kukuh berdiri, menatap punggungmu yang merunduk rendah. Setelah sekian lama, aku tak pernah berada sedekat ini. Tak melontarkan sepatah kata untuk memulai, kau menunggu. Menunggu dengan bibir terkatup. Kau bahkan diam ketika aku mulai bicara. Hanya isyarat dan gestur khas yang sudah sangat terpatri di ingatan yang menandakan bahwa kau mendengarkanku.

Diam dan bungkam bukan apa yang kuharapkan. Namun, kedua elemen itulah yang menjalin benang-benang ikatan enigmatis, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menjabarkannya. Keduanya semakin mengukuhkan esensi satu kebenaran sejati: keberadaanmu tak tersangkalkan.

Selalu.

Tidak pernah sanggup kuabaikan, dan manakala aku mencoba, hanya ada kata kegagalan.

Hingga kini, hatiku masih bertutur penuh kata, mengumandangkan suara-suara dan getaran nada.

Sia-sia semua penolakanku, segala usahaku untuk lari, karena pada akhirnya kita akan bersilang langkah, meski tidak kukehendaki.

Bukankah kau selalu menyadarinya, Near?

Namun kau selalu membentengi dirimu dengan sebaris barikade tak kasat mata bila pertanyaan ini kupancarkan lewat sorot mataku. Kau akan menolak untuk menatap mataku, menunduk memandang lantai—mengalihkan fokus dan atensi atas kedua matamu ke mana saja—asalkan tidak bertumbukan dengan mataku.

Kenapa? Apa kau takut?

Atau kau memang tidak berniat peduli?

Aku tak pernah tahu.

Kau tidak pernah membiarkanku tahu, tidak akan. Kusadari hal itu sejak lama.

Meski tak pernah terlontar langsung, aku mengerti. Ada wilayah, area, teritori pribadi, jarak personal yang terbentang di antara kita—yang tidak ingin kau jelajahi, yang ingin kau kubur dalam-dalam eksistensinya, tidak berniat kau hiraukan geloranya. Kau semata-mata mengabaikannya. Kembali berkubang di lumpur sunyi, memasuki dunia yang hanya dihuni pekatnya keheningan.

Hausnya keingintahuan membuatku berhasrat merambah batas itu, merubuhkan sikap apatismu, mengguncangmu agar sadar dari tidurmu, dan untuk sekali saja, hanya hidup, bernafas, melihat, mendengar, merasa, mengecap satu entitas: _diriku_.

_Diriku semata_.

Sosok-sosok lain tinggal abu dan debu. Musnahkan, enyahkan, singkirkan mereka dari rotasi memori. Terpukaulah pada visi tentang keagungan diriku. Tunduklah, bersimpuh, jatuh, patuh, dan lakukan segalanya tanpa rikuh.

Aku** maju** untuk menjangkaumu. Sulit. Sukar.

Kau melangkah **_mundur_**. Ragu, kelu.

Seringai pemahaman tersimpul samar di sudut bibirku.

Sudah terlalu lama duniamu beku, hingga hampir melupakan hangatnya nyala api. Tidakkah kau ingin mencicipi sekecap rasa eksotis yang kuserahkan tanpa kehilangan arah? Kita bisa bermain di dalamnya. Kau dan aku. Satu lawan satu. Jangan berkilah, hanya akan membuatku tersulut murka. Jangan lari, kau tidak mungkin lolos.

Aku tidak suka kalah, Near. Aku tahu kau mengerti.

Maka aku menyerang, kau bertahan.

Akhirnya, setelah pergumulan ego yang seolah tak berujung, kau menyerah kalah.

Seperti lentingan rintik-rintik hujan yang jatuh membelai tanah, hatimu yang kering meranggas akan takluk menerima curahan air bah yang bahkan tidak bisa kau hentikan. Aku memegang kendali atas dirimu, berdasarkan kehendakku, melawan kehendakmu. Kau tenggelam, basah, melebur dalam alur emosi dan rasa yang kau haramkan, yang selalu kau sangkal kebenarannya. Kau luluh oleh kobaran nyala jiwaku. Dengan enggan, kau pasrahkan nafasmu padaku, sang pemegang kuasa, karena kau kehilangan daya untuk bangkit berdiri. Melawanku berarti kalah. Bersiaplah mengakui bahwa kau lemah.

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi pihak yang terkalahkan, Near?

Apakah sakit?

Apakah luka?

Apakah duka?

Layu?

Pilu?

Aku tidak peduli. Hanya gaung kemenangan yang merasuk masuk ke dalam jiwaku, membuatku merasakan getaran magis paling mengagumkan.

Aku puas melihatmu menjadi yang kedua, meski hanya sekali. Kau pecah, luluh lantak, porak-poranda di hadapanku, bergantung pada belas kasih kedua tanganku untuk menyatukan keping-keping mozaik hidupmu kembali. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, kudengar suaramu bergetar, memohon.

**"_Mello…"_**

Dunia seolah menghentikan waktuku.

Terpana dan terhenyak, aku terpasung diam, menatapmu dengan ketidakpercayaan yang memuncak. Sontak segala kepalsuan itu runtuh dan menampakkan sosokmu yang sebenarnya, sosokmu yang selalu menjadi misteri abadi bagiku. Di hadapanku kau berdiri, nafas terputus satu-satu, suaramu bergetar hebat—nyaris di luar jangkauan logika—dan kedua matamu berpijar nanar. Nyalang, **_liar_**. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kedua mata yang dahulu kosong, datar, hingga hampir kehilangan makna, kini penuh dengan semburat emosi, membara.

Ketakutan bukanlah apa yang sekarang kulihat, kudengar, dan kurasa.

Melainkan bisunya pengabdian, duka yang tersayat, dalamnya luka, dan yang menempati porsi paling masif: hasrat yang menggebu dan tak lekang oleh waktu.

Kemarahan menyengatku.

Kenapa melihatmu terguncang selalu menimbulkan riak-riak janggal di hatiku? Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, segala desakan hati berakumulasi, membentuk gelombang besar yang menghempas dadaku, menggerayangi sanubari tanpa jeda.

Berdebur begitu kencang sampai-sampai aku tidak lagi mendengar suara-suara dunia di sekeliling kita.

Aku seolah dikepung ribuan bayang wajahmu, dan aku tidak mampu mengenyahkannya.

Kini, aku hanya menginginkan satu hal.

**_Membunuhmu. _**

Hingga kau tergolek tidak berdaya, kaku, tak lagi mengusik hidupku.

Aku ingin kau enyah, tubuh ringkihmu terbaring rebah. Aku berharap rasa ini punah.

Tak lagi bimbang, tak dihalangi kegentaran, aku maju, merangsek mendekati sosokmu.

Kau tidak bergeming, bahkan ketika jemariku menusuk kulitmu, berharap mengoyak-ngoyak keberadaanmu hingga tidak tersisa lagi, binasa dan kehilangan harapan untuk kembali meneruskan hidup. Kau bahkan diam ketika aku membenturkan tubuhmu ke dinding yang dingin, memaksamu untuk kembali remuk, kembali hancur. Kau mengunci rapat suaramu ketika jemariku merayap naik menyusuri helai-helai rambutmu, mencengkramnya tanpa kuperhalus dengan belas kasihan—tidak, kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukannya, karena aku hanya ingin merampas**_mu_**, menguasai**_mu_**, memerangkap**_mu_** dalam gelap**ku**.

Kita berdua tahu ikatan ini melaju ke arah kehancuran mutlak bila salah satu kehilangan kendali.

Kini kusadari, kau tidak akan mundur selangkah pun, tidak akan memintaku berhenti. Karena kau tahu, seperti aku, yang bersemayam di jiwa kita hanyalah lapar dan dahaga.

Karena itu kau menerimaku, bukan? Untuk menuntaskan siksaan ini?

Yang kudapati makin mengukuhkan keyakinanku, bahwa keteguhanmu tidak pernah habis terkikis, kepercayaan**_mu_** pada**ku** tidak akan usai.

Sadarkah kau akan apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?

Kau akan berakhir sebagai _mangsa_. Pihak yang diburu, yang akan direnggut dari dunia kecilnya yang aman.

Sang predator tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk melumatmu tanpa ampun. Pada hakikatnya, insting purbanya hanya ingin menuntaskan kelaparan yang menyiksa.

"_Lakukan. Lakukan bila Mello menginginkannya."_

Detik berikutnya, yang kudengar hanyalah erangan teredam yang lolos dari sekat-sekat tenggorokanmu.

Aku menerjang, memporak-porandakan benteng pertahananmu, meruntuhkan tembok tinggi yang kau bangun mengelilingi duniamu. Yang kurasakan hanyalah dirimu, dengan segala kesatuannya, terbalut sempurna dengan segala elemen yang membuatku terbius. Meski pahit, meski getir, aku mengakui dalam bisu—karena aku tak lagi mampu berkata padamu tanpa kehilangan harga diriku—kalau aku tidak sanggup melenyapkanmu.

_Aku tidak mampu membunuhmu_.

Bukannya aku tidak mau. Aku ingin melakukannya, sungguh.

Percayalah padaku, Near.

Aku selalu larut dalam labirin teka-teki yang kau ciptakan—_yang entah bagaimana_—merasukiku, menarikku mendekat, membuatku menginginkan lebih. Tanpa kukehendaki, kau sudah bertakhta di pikiranku, menduduki singgahsana tertinggi yang bahkan aku sendiri tak kuasa menampiknya. Terkutuklah segala bentuk obsesi—karena bagaimana mungkin aku membunuh jiwa yang terikat erat dengan jiwaku, yang nafasnya menyatu dengan nafasku, yang kedua tangannya tersegel sempurna dalam genggamanku?

Detik-detik seolah membeku meski masa terus melaju. Topan dan badai bersua di tengah-tengah kukungan waktu. Saling menerjang, saling menerkam, saling merobek. Ganas, pedih, mencekam, menghunjam hingga ke serpihan pori-pori terkecil. Seperti saat ini, namun tidak ada kekalahan. Tidak ada kekangan. Hanya terjadi tanpa perlu dibatasi.

Emosiku membuncah hingga rasanya seluruh tubuhku ikut terbelah pecah saat akhirnya aku melihat pantulan diriku, **diriku seorang**, di kedua matamu. Terpahat sempurna, terlukis tanpa cela, tergurat tak bernoda.

Akulah **hitam** di atas hamparan dimensi _putih_mu.

Akulah api yang mencairkan bongkah-bongkah kebekuanmu, yang meleburmu hingga kulitmu melekat dengan kulitku, mengetam selubung yang meliputi tubuhmu, menghancurkan kekangan dan rantai yang memenjarakan nurani.

_Dalam fananya kebersamaan, dua jiwa melebur dalam nyala._

Kau hanyut, terpaut olehku.

Tidak ada yang lain.

Tak ada L.

Tidak ada Kira.

Tak ada bayang-bayang berkabut yang menghalangi cemerlangnya kebenaran.

Hanya kejujuran yang tidak diselimuti kemunafikan.

Hanya ketelanjangan polos yang kau simpan rapat-rapat, untuk diriku, untuk kumiliki.

Kau meredakan gejolak yang melandaku dan aku menyalakan api yang tertidur di dalam dirimu.

Kehancuran dan penyatuan tak pernah berpadu seindah ini, melampaui kekayaan perbendaharaan bahasa jiwa.

Terdesak mengakui kekalahan simbolis, penyesalan menyergapku.

Aku hanya punya sedikit waktu—**kita** hanya punya sedikit waktu, sekelumit momen untuk merasakan kuatnya jalinan ikatan, sebelum semuanya sirna, karena waktu tak pernah bermurah hati untuk memperlambat lajunya.

Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali kehilangan.

Tak lama lagi kita akan berpisah jalan—_seperti yang sudah seringkali kutegaskan_—demi ambisi. Relakan saja hati berlalu mati.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, kau mengguncangku, amarah dan kecewa memancar silih berganti.

Aku menggeram frustasi, balas berkata parau_, _"_Aku tidak akan kembali. Kau seharusnya tahu_."

Kau tidak peduli.

Kenapa penolakanku tidak menyurutkan tekadmu?

Apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Apa sesungguhnya yang kau cari?

Yang kau cari tidak akan kau temukan di dalam diriku, bukankah aku selalu bersikeras meyakinkanmu?

Torehan cacat melekat erat, tersemat di sosokku yang sampai kapan pun akan selalu menjadi yang kedua di mata dunia. Aku tidak sempurna, Near. Tidak akan pernah. Kuakui hal itu. Kesempurnaan tidak menitiskan daya magisnya pada darahku—magnetisme yang selamanya hanya dimiliki L yang telah tiada. Aku tidak kuasa menanggung harapan tertinggi yang tersirat dari tutur katamu. Jangan paksa aku melalui hal ini. Sebab bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan merasa teduh berada di bawah bayang-bayangmu.

Kau memang egois. Pribadi apatis berdarah dingin. Manipulator ulung. Petarung yang tak mengenal ampun. Lihatlah puing-puing yang tersisa dari dentuman dahsyat di antara kita.

Aku menutup mata, berusaha mengumpulkan keping-keping diriku yang sempat terserak, mengutuk rasionalitasku yang berhamburan kala kau di dekatku. Aku harus segera keluar dari fatamorgana ini. Aku harus menapaki jalanku dan memastikan kemenanganku, menegaskan bukti terkuat kalau aku tidak terkalahkan oleh guncangan emosi maupun delusi.

Aku melangkah pergi tanpa kata, meninggalkanmu yang berbalut tanda tanya. Ketika aku hampir mencapai pintu keluar, kurasakan tarikan lemah di jaketku. Aku menoleh dan mendapatimu di belakangku, keras, diam, dingin.

Kau ulurkan tanganmu untuk menyentuh rosario yang terkalung di leherku dan berkata pasti_,_ "_Saya akan menunggu_."

Aku menyentakkan tanganku untuk menghalaumu, dan kali ini kau tidak mengejarku. Hanya berdiri. Reruntuhan pembenteng diri yang sempat rata dengan tanah perlahan terbangun kembali. Emosi dan hati tak pelak kembali bersembunyi.

Walau kegalauan terus menyertaiku, aku puas. Aku puas meninggalkanmu setelah kulepas topengmu, setelah kulucuti semua manipulasimu. Aku melihat diriku hidup di dalam dirimu, sosok yang selalu kau jaga, meski kau tahu aku selalu menggoreskan luka.

Dan apa kau tahu, Near? Hal yang sama juga terjadi padaku.

Mungkin aku bisa menghapusmu dari pikiranku, membiarkan ketinggian hatiku membendung keberadaanmu. Namun, mustahil memusnahkan dirimu dari hatiku.

Pilihanku terbatas dalam pertaruhan hidup mati ini, aku sadar bahwa kematian mungkin menghampiriku tanpa terduga.

Hanya mortalitas yang berhak menyegel nyawaku, membekukan nafasku, bertindak sebagai hakim penentu mutlak di ambang separasi yang kekal. Seandainya saat itu tiba, aku tidak akan mengharapkanmu menatap kedua mataku. Tidak ingin kudengar kau tertawa penuh kemenangan, ataupun menghadapinya dengan sarkarsme terselubung, seperti yang kuprediksikan akan kau lakukan. Kau tidak pernah berduka, tidak sudi meratap, bukankah begitu?

Karena itu, kutinggalkan sebagian dari diriku ke dalam dirimu.

Jangan pernah kau lepaskan.

Sekalipun maut menjemput, **abadikan aku**.

Genggamlah serpihan pasir waktu yang pernah terlewati, biarkan luruh, berdenting merasuki palung memori.

Pasti akan lebih baik bagi kita berdua jika aku tetap bersusah payah membencimu, menolak uluran tanganmu manakala jemarimu terentang untuk menjangkauku.

Karena jika aku tidak mengobarkan segenap amarah untuk membencimu, aku pasti tidak kuasa berpaling darimu. Selamanya.

Kau pasti sudah menyadarinya sejak lama, walaupun sejujurnya aku berharap kau tak akan pernah sampai pada kebenaran hakiki itu.

Maka kini, sebagai pertanda terakhir, kupercayakan keinginan hatiku padamu.

Selamat tinggal, Near.

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ohohoho… bagaimana? Saya setengah mati berusaha curi-curi waktu di sela-sela pengerjaan tugas, dan inilah hasilnya. Kalau dulu saya menganggap karakter Near itu susah dijabarkan, ternyata Mello gak kalah susahnya. Gak mudah menyeimbangkan porsi emosi-emosi yang berkecamuk di hatinya menjadi bagian-bagian yang berbeda, namun sebenarnya bersumber dari satu obsesi abadi: Near. Meski Mello sering berkata akan mengalahkan Near dan menggantikan L, ironisnya, semua itu dia lakukan mati-matian hanya karena satu orang, Near. Bahkan sampai titik kritis di mana nyawanya bisa melayang, Mello masih bertahan semampunya hanya untuk memperoleh pengakuan kemenangan dari Near. Mungkin terdengar egois, tapi bagi saya, sampai kapan pun, **Near adalah pusat dunia Mello, segala alasan keberadaan dan motivasinya**.

Kalau ada yang protes dan misuh-misuh dalam hati karena fic ini mengandung _yaoi_, saya minta maaf, tapi saya gak akan mengubahnya. Ini plot konstan yang udah bertengger di kepala saya sejak lama. Demi menghargai kewarasan diri sendiri dan pembaca, saya lebih fokus pada emosi, bagaimana pergerakan renungan Mello, bukan mendeskripsikan _yaoi _secara detil. Bagi saya, Mello adalah karakter yang dinamis, dan untuk itu juga, saya berusaha membuat emosi di fic ini _bergerak_. Sepertinya Mello suka meninggalkan 'tanda' pada Near kalau dia akan kembali, salah satunya lewat foto. Mello _memang _menginvestasikan dirinya dalam diri Near, begitu yang saya tafsirkan saat melihat **Near akhirnya makan cokelat! Isn't that saying something**? XD

Saran, kritik, komentar apa pun ditunggu lewat **review**… di antara _**Mortalitas**_ dan _**Nafas**_, manakah yang paling menarik minat? Saya ingin tahu pendapat kalian.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, ya ;)

**~Azureila  
**


End file.
